The fun has only just begun
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: A oneshot where Lucius captures Hermione and decides what to do with her. Mentions adult themes and some bad language. May develop this story further if people really enjoy it.


(This is a oneshot fanfic and not a great one either! I started it because I saw there were 399,999 Harry Potter fanfics and I wanted to write the 400,000th one. Unfortunately nine or so fanfics were added as I wrote this. This fanfic features Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy, mentions torture, rape and injury. So if you're not happy with those, don't read this story. The rights belong to JK Rowling. If I get a lot of reviews saying they wish I'd continued this, I might add to it for those who want detail on the 'fun' if you get my drift. If not, it will remain as it is.)

The fun has only just begun

Her screams echoed around the forest but no animals fled. They had left long ago when the screams had first started. By now, none were left. No life was around for miles apart from the two human beings in the clearing.

One, a tall beautiful older man with long white hair, grey eyes, a black cloak and a long, thin stick in his hand. The other, a petite young woman with brown bushy hair, brown eyes, pink cheeks, tattered and torn grey robes, bloody wounds and no weapons at all. The former stood near the outside of the large clearing, his wand pointed at the young girl he'd just cursed once more. The second lay on the ground, panting for breath as the curse left her body.

She'd been cut, bruised, thrown about and crucio'd at least three times. Yet still, she had not given up. She had not died. And everytime he hurt her, she continued to stand up and stare at him with defiance and hate in her eyes. Not once did she show fear or cowardice. Ever the brave Gryffindor, Hermione Granger continued to take everything that Lucius Malfoy had to magically bestow upon her body.

Once she'd got her breathing calmed down, she looked up from the grass and to his face. Her eyes were narrowed and he could see and feel the loathing despite the distance. Neither of them had spoken since they had first arrived and he had immediately cast the cruciatus on her.

For the first time in over eighteen months, he had seen her that day in Diagon Alley. She looked content and happy. She didn't look like a girl who had grown up in a world where Voldemort existed and threatened her and everyone else. She didn't look like a girl who had fought in a war merely two years before and won. No, she just looked like a normal, carefree eighteen year old. And this had angered Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy, a once highly esteemed member of wizarding society with a large beautiful home, a beautiful wife, a beautiful son and a hoard of money. But after taking the dark route in life, as expected of most Slytherins, he and all other Death Eaters had lost everything the day their leader was beaten. His family survived but afterwards, his home was taken away, his money was donated to rebuilding the wizarding world against his will and his wife left him. She decided enough was enough and took Draco away to another country. He hadn't seen her since the day their wizarding divorce papers came through and both of them had to sign. He hadn't seen Draco since the day after the war ended.

Seeing her, the girl of the golden trio, had brought everything back to him; his memories, the loss of his life and family, his shame but most of all, his hate of mudbloods just like her.

So he had seized the opportunity for revenge. He had lured her into an alleyway with the distressed sound of an injured cat and apparated her away before she'd even realised there was someone else there.

Without dialogue, without words, he had sent curse after curse at her. And the brave young bitch took them all. This only angered him and made him send more but she was relentless. And finally she had something to say to him.

"Why are you doing this to me, Malfoy?" she hissed angrily, bringing her elbows up underneath her torso to once more raise herself off of the ground.

There was a pause before he chose his words.

"Because you're a filthy, dirty mudblood whore who deserves nothing better than what I am giving you." The calm voice of Lucius Malfoy said as he walked over to the young woman before him, looking down at her in disgust. Her robes were torn and blood was seeping from various wounds on her body.

"Why?" Hermione Granger repeated as she shuffled her knees forward and brought herself up onto them, kneeling before the man torturing her. That answer wasn't good enough for her and he knew that.

"I'm naturally superior to you, Miss Granger. You of all people should know that I am from a long line of pureblooded witches and wizards who have never tainted their ancestry by marrying muggles or halfbloods. You are born from a long line of idiotic, non-magical muggles. Magic runs through my veins after hundreds of years. Your magic comes from nowhere in particular. I, Miss Granger, am better than you."

From her kneeling position on the forest floor, she stood up slowly, bringing herself to her full height. Still half a foot below his 6ft2 frame, she was brave. Injured, alone and with no-one to help her as she was tortured in an unfair fight with the father of her school enemy, she was brave.

"That doesn't make you better than me, Mr Malfoy. And even if it did, being superior to someone doesn't mean you can hurt them or be cruel to them. Albus Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards of all time but he was good to all. In a way that made him superior to the wizards with a magical ability as great as his, such as your great and disgusting leader who died fighting my best friend. Or don't you remember that Harry killed Voldemort two years ago? My best friend, a mere half-blood in your eyes, defeating who you see as the greatest wizard who ever lived. Scum. Voldemort was filthy, evil scum. And what's more, you with all your pureblooded morals praised, worshipped and followed a wizard whose ancestral bloodline was brought to a halt when his pureblood mother fell in love with a muggle. So you can shove your screwed up morals right inside your,"

His hand hit her so quickly that she didn't even see him move. The soft, manicured palm hit her cheek hard and immediately knocked her to the ground once more. Once there, he pointed his wand down at her fallen form.

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" Lucius shouted. "And how dare you make me touch you with my hands." He sneered looking at his hand as if it was now diseased.

"Big deal." Hermione said quietly. "You've been using your wand all this time like a huge coward so what does it matter if only now you use your hand."

Growling, Lucius bent down and wrapped his hand into her hair, bringing Hermione back up to her feet. She howled in pain and he brought his other hand over her mouth as he held her in front of him, close to him, her back against his chest. Her muffled screams were like music to his ears. For now he knew that as long as he'd been using his wand to hurt her, she hadn't cared. To her, he was a pathetic, cowardly wizard using his magic to hurt and punish her. But now, he was a tall, strong man with power over her and the ability to do more than just physically hurt her.

"My dear, I think you might have been pushing me just a little too far." His voice was low and for the first time since he'd grabbed her and apparated them to this place two hours ago, she was trembling. With one hand over her mouth and another in her hair, he had her in his grasp, unable to escape and completely terrified. He removed his hand from her mouth and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close to him. His senses told him that movement alone had scared her even more.

"Please, don't." the two words were whispered in such a pleading voice that Lucius couldn't help but feel a twirl of arousal in his stomach that spread down to his groin. He could never resist it when a girl seemed to resist him. One of his favourite parts of being a death eater had been all the young muggle women and mudblood witches he'd been able to rape, and sometimes kill, either alone or with others. And despite the pain he'd been causing her since her capture, he realised now he wanted nothing more than for this mudblood whore to meet the same end. An end he knew he'd enjoy and which could definitely be worth any consequence the ministry would have to give him. After all, you can't rape and murder a war-hero without some kind of penalty, can you? No, he'd have to definitely make sure he'd enjoy this in order for it to be worth it. Already, he could feel his body responding to the girl and her plea; don't.

"Don't what, my dear?" he asked in a silky, dangerous voice that sent shivers of fear down Hermione's spine.

"You've had your fun, your revenge. You've hurt me, damaged me and no doubt scarred me. But please, let me go now." She replied, pulling herself away from his grasp as best she could. His grip was strong and held her in place.

"Oh, but my dear," Lucius whispered gently as his hand opened her ropes, pulling them to one side as the other trailed up to her breast, cupped it softly and then squeezed it tightly and painfully causing her to wince and yelp in pain, "the fun has only just begun."

**Finit**


End file.
